Endlessly, I Fall Toward You
by Lady Coyne
Summary: After Finn proposes to Rachel, he leaves her alone in the auditorium with her thoughts. But not too alone, for some Cheerios soon join her to add their own two cents. My take on the Finchel proposal. Berrittana friendship; Finn bashing; Hint at Faberry.


Rachel sat on the stage of the auditorium, the dim lighting casting her face into shadows. She absentmindedly balled up the hem of her dress into a tight fist as she stared at the floor, silently willing the floor to swallow her whole. She barely heard the soft padding of footsteps edging nearer and paid them no mind until two pairs of legs obscured her vision. She bit her lip with frustration and blankly glanced up to see two Cheerios standing before her.

"Hi Rachel," Brittany mumbled softly, the tips of her fingers crawling up into a tiny wave.

Rachel nodded and forcefully quirked the side of her lip into a half-smile as a greeting.

"Berry, if you don't stop moping and tell us what's got your granny panties in a twist, know that there will be consequences." Santana squatted to her knees beside Rachel, gently placing a hand on her knee. Brittany followed suit and immediately engulfed the forlorn brunette into a hug.

Rachel tensed for a second at the warm skin connecting with her own, then gingerly hugged Brittany back. This new tentative friendship between her and the two Cheerios kept her always unaware as to where she stood.

"Rachie, what's wrong?" Brittany murmured gently, the soft pads of her fingertips gracing the patch of skin underneath Rachel's eyes as she wiped away tears Rachel didn't know she had released.

Rachel stayed silent, trying not to break under the pressure of the girls' stares. She figured that if she was barely able to comprehend it herself, it was best not shared with others. That didn't mean she didn't want to ask them their opinions, though.

Santana reached her hand under Rachel's chin until their eyes met. Rachel met her intense gaze and finally gave into the urge to confide in them.

"Finn-he..he kind of.." Rachel muttered brokenly, trailing off in an incoherent mumble.

"Spit it out, Berry. Whatever Finnessa did must have been important if it left you of all people tongue-tied," Santana barked, trying to hide her curiosity.

"Finn asked me to marry him," The tiny diva blurted, watching their eyes go wide.

"Hold up," Santana urged, flexing the muscles in her arms as she leaned forward, "Finn did what? Because last time I checked, whales can't buy rings."

Brittany shot Santana a reproachful look and delicately dabbed her fingers at the tears now streaming down Rachel's flushed cheeks.

"I can't- I mean, why- I'm not ready for-" Rachel blubbered into Brittany's shoulder, only vaguely aware of the blonde's fingers soothingly stroking her hair.

"Rachel, he can't ask that of you now. That's unfair."

Rachel stiffened at Santana's voice; it had sounded sincere. Lifting her head from its perch, she glanced into the Latina's brown orbs, silently prodding her to say more.

"That's too much pressure for you to handle. You're still in high school, senior year or not. You need to know you can have a life outside of Finn, not become tied to one." Santana surprised herself with her words, shifting her weight onto the palm of one hand.

"Broadway," Rachel whispered, her eyes shining with sudden hope.

"Either that or you could marry Finnocence and let him ride on your coattails for the rest of your life when he doesn't make the cut into the army."

"Q wouldn't like that," Brittany suddenly piped up.

"What?" Rachel turned her head to meet Brittany's crystal blue eyes, her forehead crinkling in confusion.

"I said-"

"You're in control of your own life. Make the choice that benefits you the most." Santana grabbed Brittany's arm, having effectively cut her girlfriend off. She sent a small smile in Rachel's general direction before taking Brittany's outstretched hand and marching her out of the auditorium.

Rachel resumed sitting in a formless lump, even more thoughtful now than before, unaware of the anxious hazel-eyed gaze of a girl who stood quietly in the shadows, waiting to be discovered.


End file.
